


How to fix a broken Grian

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grian angst? Grian angst!, Grian is Not Okay, Griangst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poor thing, Respawn Mechanics, So stay tuned for chapter 2, Some of this stuff I saw on Tumblr but I forgot who posted, This is gonna be kinda short though, Will probably be updated slowly, and fluff, complicated respawn mechanics, just a bunch of grangst compiled into one angsty shot, just a oneshot, poor poor grian, so if any of these ideas was by you just letme know in the comments and I'll give credit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: A new Hermit sought a fresh start on the Hermitcraft server, and the Hermits agreed to let him join for good. The new guy was great!But that was last season. Now they're a few months into season 7, and Scar and Mumbo have uncovered some very concerning things about their friend.
Relationships: haha no - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 355





	How to fix a broken Grian

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr User Credits (basically I saw your headcanons on Tumblr and wanted to use them but I couln't find the post again to give credit)  
> 1\. @Give-Grian-Rights

"Alright guys, I'm heading back to my starter base to grab my redstone box, need anything?" Mumbo asked, setting down the shulker of cobblestone he was holding.

"Yeah, could you drop by my hobbit hole and pick up the green shulker that's next to the grandfather clock?" Grian asked.

Mumbo nodded. "Gotcha, need anything Scar?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just give Jellie a pet for me if you see her."

"Kay, see you guys in a few!" Mumbo stepped through the portal, glancing back at the project. He, Grian, and Scar had teamed up to test out a new farm prototype, one that involved serious attention to detail and cats. So, obviously the two builders on the server who had affinities for cats were perfect. Or, maybe, purr-fect.

Mumbo cringed at his own joke as he headed through the nether and entered his old portal. He quickly grabbed the red shulker before grabbing a minecart and heading over to Grian's hobbit hole. Alright, the green shulker by the clock is what Grian said, right? Mumbo climbed out of the minecart and quickly hurried over to the big clock, knocking over a stray chest on his way. Mumbo quickly bent down to clean up the mess, but paused when he saw what it's contents were.

Yeah, there was typical Grian things like a parrot mask, miscllaneous rubbish, and some leftover mayoral posters. But what really caught Mumbo's eyes was a pair of glasses, the frames slighty scuffed up. There was also two empty cases, one clearly for contacts, the other unlabled. Mumbo didn't know Grian wore contacts, so this was pretty interesting. He remembered last season when they'd played truth or dare, and Iskall had dared Grian to try Joe's contacts for a few minutes, which Grian had used his purple elephant on with no explanation. No matter, the glasses were proabaly a backup that Grian forgot to put in his ender chest. Might as well take them over along with the green shulker.

__________________

"Oh! Mumbo's back.!" Scar exclaimed as the portal whirred again. A few seconds later, Mumbo stepped out, setting down his redstone box before handing Grian the green shulker.

"Thanks Mumbo!" Grian chirped, sifting through the box.

Scar watched Mumbo purse his lips awkwardly before holding out a pair of glasses. "Uh, I think these are yours. They fell out of one of your chests. I uh, didn't know you wore contacts."

Grian froze.

"Grian? You okay?" Scar asked.

"Th-those aren't mine. I'm j-just hanging on to them for a friend." Grian stuttered.

Mumbo frowned. "But there was an empty contacts case..?"

Grian turned a little pink before snatching the frames and shoving them into his inventory. "It's nothing, my eyesight's fine. Totally fine."

"Grian? It's okay to admit you have vision problems, there's nothing wrong with that." Scar tried, placing a hand on Grian's shoulder.

Mumbo sat down. "Scar's right, if you really do wear contacts, that's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. Joe wears them too! And I heard Xisuma used to wear glasses a while back."

"It's... It's not that. I'm not embarrassed."

"Then why did you deny it?" Scar asked.

Grian didn't answer for a few seconds.

"It's complicated. That's all."

___________________

Scar paused from his gardening to take another gulp of water. It was a very hot day, the jungle just making things worse with how humid it was.

Ugh. Not much he could do about it. Maybe he could head over to Grian's, see if he needed a hand with anything.

The man in question was still wearing his thick, red sweater _depite the heat_ and was sitting in the sun, sorting a few shulkers. He also looked to be sweating up an ocean, his face pink with heat.

"Water, now." Scar handed Grian his water bottle, which was downed in seconds.

"Thanks Scar. Need any help?"

Scar frowned. "I was about to just ask you the same thing, but I can't help but notice you're tortuing yourself. Don't you have a t-shirt or something to wear instead of that sweater? It's really hot and you look like you could get a heat stroke at any moment."

"No, no I don't." Grian said quickly. "Just my sweater."

"You can borrow one of mine, we're about the same si-"

"No it's fine. I can deal."

Scar paused again, frowning even deeper. "Grian, heat stroke is one of the more painful ways to go, and the respawn is agony. You need to take care of yourself."

Grian hesitated, seemingly conflicted, though Scar wasn't sure why. A few awkward minuets passed before Grian's eyes rolled back in his head.

_Grian died of heatstroke_

"Oh Grian..." Scar sighed, putting Grian's stuff into a shulker before sending a message.

_GoodTimesWithScar: I'll take care of him, any of the jungle guys have spare ice?_

_Xisumavoid: Thanks Scar_

_Mumbo Jumbo: I have some I'd love to get rid of, omw_

Scar put his communicator away before heading to Grian's mansion. The poor hermit was lying on his bed, motionless. Scar placed a hand on his forehead and immediatly retracted it back from the heat. Respawns were a funny thing, basically once you "died" your body would be transported back to the last bed you slept in. Then, your body would slowly heal, your ould being only semi-concious, but still abel to feel pain. Quick deaths like fallling from a high place were easy respawns, usually only a minute or two and with not that much pain. Heatstroke, however, called for a slow healing process, one with lots of pain at that.

"I have the ice! How's he doing?" Mumbo poked his head into the room, holding a stack of ice.

"Not sure, here help me get his sweater off, We need to cool him down."

Mumbo set down the ice and helped Scar wriggle the sweater off of Grian.

And what he saw...

Scar covered his mouth, feeling sick. So many scars, all in neat lines. Up and down Grian's arms.

So that's why he wore his sweater. Luckily, the scars all looked to be years old, but still...

"We um..." Scar swallowed. "We need to get this ice on him."

"Right." Mumbo grabbed a few blocks of ice, wrapping them in some wool. "Priority frist."

_______________

_hot. too hot._

"Grian? Can you hear us?"

Grian didn't move.

"Grian? Can you say something?" A hand was set on his wrist, and Grian involintarily flinched at the feeling of something other than fabric on his skin.

Wait.

Grian's eyes snapped open and he quickly drew his arms to his chest, trying to cover up the old scars. "Wh-where's my sweater?!"

"Easy, deep breaths okay? You sweater is right here, but we need to keep you cool until the respawn is finished." Scar was standing next to him, holding up his sweater. "Here, would you like to hug it? You just can't put it on at the moment."

Grian shakily nodded, and Scar handed him the garment. Only then did he notice the makeshift ice packs lying on his head and torso. He barely noticed the coolness, the pain of the respawn almost overtaking it.

"Hey Gri? We're sure you don't want to talk about... About the scars. So we haven't told anyone. Only I and Scar know. But once you feel better, we're here for you. Talking does help." Mumbo was standing on the other side of the bed, replacing once of the ice packs that had fully melted.

Grian didn't answer, closing his eyes and hoping for sleep. He didn't need to dwell on the past, not now. Lucky for him, sleep came quickly, sweeping him away.

_____________

"I think the respawn's done." Mumbo noted, putting away the makeshift ice packs.

Scar gently placed a hand on Grian's shoulder. "Hey Gri? The respawn is done. Time to wake up."

Grian opened his eyes and Mumbo helped him sit up on the bed.

"How're you feeling? Everything good?" Scar asked.

Grian felt his ears turn pink as he realized what had happened and what Scar and Mumbo now knew.

"I-I'm alright, I guess." He stuttered, unconciously trying to hide his scars again.

Scar and Mumbo exchanged glances.

"Grian, would you like to talk about it? I promise we'll listen." Mumbo said quietly. Grian had a feeling he wasn't talking about the heatstroke.

Grian instinctivley opened his mouth to say _no absolutley not_ but hesitated. They already knew, hiding would just make them more concerned. But what would they think of him afterwards? Would they think he was a coward? A fool? No, they'd understand, right? He'd known them for a few years now. But still... He didn't want to open up old wounds, experience memories he's pushed away for a reason.

But it did always help when he vented to Professor Beak, in the time after midnight when everyone was asleep. What would happen if... What would happen if he told a real person?

"Y-yeah. Uhm." Grian gulped.

Scar's eyebrows knitted together. "Grian, if you don't want to you don't-"

"No! I-" Grian shivered, bringing his voice to a whisper. "I want to. It's just... Difficult."

"Hey hey." Mumbo placed a reasurring hand on Grian's shoulder. "If it's hard, we'll take baby steps. How abut we start with a time and place?"

Grian nodded. "About six years ago. In h-highschool."

"Okay, can you tell us the name of the school?" Scar gently pressed.

Grian closed his eyes. He knew this would be the moment that gave away a lot. Might as well rip it off like a bandaid. "Y-yandere. Yandere High School."

"O-oh." Mumbo's voice was quiet. Everyone knew aout the unsolved murders there, as well as rumors about a serial killer amongst the students. They'd never caught the criminal, but the town had never been the same since.

Grian blinked his eyes open when Scar wrapped his arms around Grian. "Is there anything else you're comfortable sharing?"

"Um..." Grian pondered the question. He knew Scar and Mumbo were easing him into it, and he was grateful. "I'm scared of rabbits. Especially the white ones."

"Okay."

"I don't like sharp things - especially scissors - near my wings."

"Mmkay."

"And..." Grian felt brave enough to confess one more thing. Something that would hopefully explain a lot. "I lived with him."

Mumbo frowned. "With who?"

"The Serial Killer. I lived in his basement." Grian felt dread settle over him.

But he wasn't met with what he was expecting. He'd expected pity - something he'd always hated, after getting the sad glances since kindergarten. Pity for the boy abandoned by his parents in Japan, pity for the seven year old with nothing but an oversized sweater and a box of pocky. Pity for the baby bird flung out of the nest.

Instead, he heard words that surprised him.

"Grian... You must've been so _brave._ "

_Brave?_

Scar gave him a sympathetic smile as he continued. "I can't imagibe what you went through, but to endure simply _that?_ That takes a lot of strength."

"And I imagine, resilience." Mumbo added.

Grian felt confused and kinda emotional from the words of encouragement. They understood. They knew that pity wasn't what he needed, just someone to listen and a shoulder to cry on. Scar, with his arms securly wrapped around him, and Mumbo sitting in front of him with that look. The look where you knew he was sincere, where you knew he would listen.

It sent Grian over the edge, and he started to tear up. "Th-thank you." He rasped out, as he began to cry.

Mumbo scooted forward and hugged him, making Grian feel secure and safe. "We're here for you Gri. We promise."


End file.
